leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-74.73.27.88-20121229051324/@comment-107.3.138.250-20130104050417
I've won every one of those matchups except Jax and Malph (and Nasus because I haven't seen him played in ranked) at gold league. My experience. Maybe Platnium players are different. Have you actually played these matchups, or are you just theory crafting? Keep in mind, Fiora has the mobility advantage, and can choose when to engage. It's not that hard to pick a moment when their skills are on CD (because they used it to last hit or something, gold league isn't Dreamhack or anything). Darius: Your passive sort of takes the edge of his passive. It's not much, but it also activates from last hitting creeps. Just don't get hit by the edge of his Q, in which case, either maxing your Q or W first will out damage it (shouldn't really max Q firstagainst bruisers, but eh). And the rest of your kit out damages his. And you can troll ult his ult (be very careful with this, although I've won duels by the skin of my teeth like this, and I think you should be able to get another AA off before his ult). Armor doesn't quite affect your laning that much, since W does a lot of magic damage (lane trading wise).And this was in S2, before armor got nerfed. It's not an easy matchup, but it's even and doable. Even matchup, small small advantage for Fiora. Garen? He can Q,AA, and E. You can Riposte his Q, which stops a lot of his damage (although you'll still be silenced, pop E before you do). Even with DR from his W, his E damage alone isn't high enough to out damage Fiora's W+ AAs. Lee Sin- You win early trades. Get the advantage before his skills start getting levels. He's also the only who Fiora doesn't really have a mobility advantage on. Not the best matchup, but you won't get stomped if you're competent. Lee Sin has small edge. Nasus? Don't make me laugh. His W isn't that potent for laning. It's a lot of mana, and stops like 2 or 3 autos. And then he can what? E. PFFFFFT. Q? OH WAIT. There's that nifty skill that blocks that. He can't sustain for shit if you just keep him zoned. Fiora, like every one, should stomp him (side note: I never do that bad when I pick Nasus in normals, but eh) Olaf? Try it. Just hit him back when he Es you. There's not that much hp advantage from E actually. 204 hp. Fiora wins sustained trades. Just be mindful of E CD, and either leave before it's off CD or commit harder. Fiora has a small edge. Riven is another even matchup. A lot of her damage is from passive + AA, so Riposte blocks a lot of damage from that. Also, you can troll ult her ult. Conclusion If you auto attack and don't have some rediculous anti-AD CC, you lose trades with Fiora. And she picks more opportune moments. She has the mobility edge against everyone except Lee Sin. S3 also helps a lot by removing early jungle pressure, allowing Fiora more room to apply pressure instead of it turning attrition wars (which her kit doesn't do very well, but she's ok once she gets lifesteal). Although the flask + fuckton of pots start can sometimes cheese her out if she can't get a hard commit. I only really avoid Jax, Malphite, and Yorick (he's Yorick, no explanation required). Although once I won lane against Malphite because he was retarded and maxed Q first.